Remember That Summer
by and bonfires lit up the shores
Summary: AU/It's the summer before Cammie starts the most important year at school and she wants to make it a blast! With skinny dipping, sneaking out, first love and new friends, this will be the summer to remember! OOC/no teen spies/disclaimer :)
1. The Beginning Of Summer

**Hello everyone! **

**Okay, it's finally here. I really do hope that Remember That Summer lives up to everyone expectations. You've got to remember that it's summery and fun, not as deep and depressing as Broken (my last major story) so keep that in mind. Now obviously there is some drama but I just hope (really, really hope) that you like it!**

* * *

**Summary:**

**It's the summer before Cammie starts the most important year at school and she wants to make it a blast! With skinny dipping, sneaking out, first love and new friends, this will be the summer to remember!**

**Remember all normal (except for Abby, Townsend, Joe and Michael), might be a little OOC (especially Zach) and this is the official disclaimer, Ally Carter owns all…except the plot and any additional characters.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Beginning Of Summer**

**Cammie**

When I wake up for some strange reason I thought I was back at Gallagher. I guess because like at school the sun shone straight down on me, I could hear loads of talking and someone barged into my room.

"Hey Cammie-bear! What you doing in bed girl?" Grant my older (by a year) fun loving brother storms into my room, shoving the curtains aside letting the sun break through blinding me. Not cool Grant.

"You know one day you're going to come in here and I'm going to be naked or something." I reply and watch his once happy face turn into a disgusted one.

"I wouldn't mind." says a familiar voice going past my room. Who the hell was that?

"Grant…" I was going to ask who that was but I only just noticed that my roommate was nowhere to be seen.

I begin again. "Grant where's Bex?" yes, where is my gorgeous best but slightly violent friend.

"Out running."

I nod (I should have known), get out of bed and Grant walks me to the kitchen. I see my mother hasn't made an appearance; I let it pass like always and dig into my waffles. When I'm finished Bex comes back demanding a drink but finishes off my orange juice.

"Thanks for that Cam!"

"No problem." I reply my voice laced with sarcasm which she fails to notice.

Grants walks in but walks back out and again Bex gasps. What is going on?

"Oh right." she smiles sweetly. "Ahem, Cammie dear, remember your 13th birthday?"

My 13th birthday? Does Bex mean the worst birthday ever where I got my favourite top ruined, cake all over my face and my dreams of being asked out by Josh Abrams crushed? "Yeah, I remember that birthday…why?"

And then look who walks in, the very person who ruined it. Zachary Goode. He walks with swag, his dark brown hair perfectly messy and his emerald eyes looking even more beautiful than they did 3 years ago.

"You."

He shuffles around awkwardly before speaking. "Hey Gallagher Girl."

Gallagher Girl, the same name he called me years ago. He mostly said it to mock me; Gallagher's not a normal school just for girls. It's for exceptional girls with exceptional talents. You've got girls who will no doubt become the next Einstein, others who will have their own record deal and then the ones who will become Olympians. Bex is one of them. She's held the running title for ages. 100, 200 and 1000 are her strengths. I personally would rather be on stage, not acting of course I get a sickly feeling just thinking about speaking in front of people. But be on stage dancing. I do contemporary, ballet and pointe work. When I'm dancing I just forget everything. When I was younger Grant and Zach used to tease me about having two left feet but look where I am now. On my way to getting the lead role in a ballet production.

"What are you doing here?"

"He's our guest." answers Grant, his eyes wide telling me not to push it but for once I don't care. Grant is my brother and should be looking out for me.

"But I thought mom said we were only allowed one guest." and I gesture to Bex, her dark eyes dart around the room while she twirls a lock of brown hair trying to look innocent.

"Look," spoke Zach; he'd been watching the discussion from the side line. "This is your house and if Cammie doesn't want me here then I'll go."

Grant was quick to jump in and started talking to Zach secretly about something. In the end Zach shrugged and walked out.

"Cam you've got to let him stay, it happened years ago sis, this isn't about you." I put my head down in shame, Grant's right, this isn't about me. I apologise, he hugs me and then reminds me that it's not him I should apologise to.

I take a slow stroll to Grant's room and slowly open the door to see Zach packing his clothes away. He starts talking. I guess he thinks I'm Grant.

"Look thanks man, you've been really good to me for the last few weeks but I've got to face my demons at some point. Plus, it isn't good when your sister hates me. Your sister who is also your bestfriend. Your sister who I love…"

I step closer but stub my toe on the door. Ouch.

"…to tease, and here she is." he turns around and smirks.

"Listen Zach," I step inside and dodge all the clothes and day old snacks on the floor. "I'm sorry okay, you can stay. I'm just being ridiculous."

"Yeah you are." he agrees and then walks towards me. He flicks my crappy braid and looks me up and down and then stops at my lips. I purse them, rub them together and then lick them wondering if he's discreetly trying to tell me I have a crumb. If not then I'm not sure why he's looking.

"Okay." I back away and my back hits the door causing Zach to chuckle. "I'm going to go and tell Grant that you're staying." I stumble again over the crap near the door and then rush out making sure the door is shut. Taking a few deep breaths I try to decipher what just happened. What was up with Zach? Why did he need to stay? Was he just checking me out?

Footsteps, opening doors and then squeals are what I heard next.

"Oh Cammie! Look whose back!"

Macey McHenry, 5ft 6, bluntly cut shiny black hair, a possibly real diamond nose stood and hands full of shopping bags. Yep, this is the beginning of summer.

* * *

**~r.e.m.e.m.b.e.r.t.h.a.t.s.u.m.m.e.r~**

**I wrote this on my phone at first and then typed it up. I am actually quite proud of the beginning, I had loads of trouble writing at first but then it kind of came!**

**Okay some stuff you need to know:**

**It doesn't contain Brant; Grant sees Bex and Macey as his sisters because he's known them for a long time. Plus has anyone heard of Mant/Gracey?**

**This is all Zammie! I didn't actually mean to write Zammie in this but I'm happy I did because look what we've found out already.**

**Did you like the fact that Gallagher Academy is a talent school? I thought I might do something different.**

**How does Grant sound as an older brother? I'm going to make sure that he's cool and laid back because that's how I see him :P**

**Lastly, did you like the first chapter? In the next I'll clear some things up, where they are, why they're there and more about Macey!**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Review please; I need to know if it's good enough to continue **

**and bonfires lit up the shores**


	2. Are We Ready To Party!

**Thank-you for all the wonderful reviews! I'm glad that you all liked the first chapter :) shout-outs:**

**zachandhale: 1****st**** reviewer who has the most perfect name whoop! Nothing more to be said really, I mean we've got 3 separate conversations going on about different things! :D xxx**

**Guest(1): thank-you!**

**Guest(2): aww thank-you, that honestly made me smile :)**

**ailes du neige: thank-you, and there is some Macey/Grant but I could always put more in if you like? Thank-you for the review and I hope you enjoy this update!**

**my-nose-is-in-the-book: love absolutely love you and your review :D is this update quick enough?**

**wittykittylizzie: I'm glad that its' worth the wait :) your review just made me smile like an idiot. I've tried to make is different without so I'm glad that you liked it and I hope you enjoy this update!**

**XxCandyygirlxX: I'm glad that you liked that it was different and I hope that it lives up to your expectations :D thank-you for the review!**

**Zammie: thank-you, I hope you enjoy!**

**LoudNProud: thank-you! Yeah, I mean sure he can be protective at times like all brothers but I just see him as her friend. You know, he cares for her, can have a laugh with her and you'll see that their friendship gets much stronger and I like that. There is Zammie to come and here is the next chapter, so enjoy :)**

**^^^thank-you all for reviewing/following/favourite-ing this story! I see that a lot of you want some Gracey so you'll be happy to know that it is coming up! I'm glad that you're all enjoying and liking the story so I'm not going to waffle (btw I own a waffle maker) on any longer. I hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Are We Ready To Party?!**

**Cammie**

"Mace!" I run and jump into my best friend's outstretched arms, surprisingly she handles my weight and spins me around. "It's so great to see you!"

She waves what I've said away. "Oh of course it is!"

For the last week of school Macey wasn't there, she was too busy showcasing her clothes at a fashion show in Paris. I mean she was famous because of her parents and now because she's launched her own fashion brand named 'M'. Seriously, the girl is only 18 and she's got her life on track.

Zach comes out of his room and asks me who this is which Macey overhears and gasps at. "You don't know who I am? Do you live underneath a rock or something?"

Half of me know that Macey is joking but then by her expression I start to think that she's being serious.

"Oh you're McHenry, right?" he corrects his mistake and sends a wink my way.

"Yeah, I'm McHenry." by her scowl and her body language I can tell that Macey doesn't like Zach one bit. Maybe it's because she's not the only beautiful person in the room? Or because he lives under a rock!

She dismisses Zach and gets straight on to embarrassing me. "Oooh look who is finally blooming! Cammie my dear you are finally showing off those boobs of yours. Good on you girl!"

Grant becomes red faced; Bex laughs while Zach just stares…not at me but at my boobs. I wrap my arms around my chest and turn my back on Zach. Bex helps me usher Macey down the hall to my room and we shut the door before speaking again.

"I can't believe you said that Mace!" cries Bex flopping onto her blow up bed still laughing. But I'm not. Nope, I knew that Macey would say something along lines of either:

"Your boobs have grown" or "Look at Cammie's ass". You see it's all part of the Macey McHenry 'Make Cammie Feel Attractive' scheme where she and Bex are supposed to make me feel well, attractive. So far it's not going well. While Bex actually makes me look and feel nice Macey thinks that shouting out random bits of my body which look 'sexy' in that item of clothing will make boys interested and me feeling amazing. How she is wrong.

What I've found out over the years is that if Bex and Macey weren't my friends I would be very jealous of them. Macey is model material and Bex is an Egyptian goddess while I'm just human. They've had crushes turn into boyfriends while no boys have even looked my way. I guess it's because I'm nothing special. I'm not sure how my hair turned out to be honey coloured, both my parents have brown hair but whatever. Now I am certain I get my blue eyes from my dad though his are lighter than mine. His are more oceans while mine are sapphire. I like my eyes, I really do. I think they're the best part of me. I guess my physique is okay, I'm naturally small in waist and the dancing helps. But I still think that exercising is good which pisses Macey off. I sometimes used to accompany Bex on her run and when we'd get back we both stunk which drove our very own fashion designer mad.

When I finish staring at my friends I realise that they're talking about old crushes and boyfriends.

"Knock it off Macey that was ages ago!" Bex is starting to get mad and I can tell. Her face is scrunched up, her breathing is heavy and she's got clenched fists.

"No way, that was too funny! Oh Grant how I love you!" she bursts out laughing and I send a smile Bex's way. She always gets touchy when anyone talks about her old crush on Grant. It was when we were 11 and he was 12, I don't blame her though my brother is attractive but I was left out of the attractive line. Grant and I do actually look a lot like each other I guess, same hair and eyes except while my arms are skinny and don't hold a lot of muscle his are huge and probably weigh tonnes. He's a quarterback at Roseville High along with Zach so they've got to be buff.

"Okay Mace I think you've tortured her enough, don't you?" I try and Macey stops laughing and props her legs on mine on my bed.

But I should know better, once she stops on someone else's life she starts on yours. "So Cam who was that boy who was totally staring at your boobs?"

Now _that_ get's Bex's attention. She forgets about the whole Grant teasing situation and turns to me with big brown eyes. "You know Macey's right, I think Zach likes you."

"Zach?" says Macey with her manicured finger tapping her chin. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

I sigh. "He was the boy who ruined my 13th birthday party."

"Ohh, well he's cute and totally your type Cammie."

"Sorry Mace but Cammie hates his guts and he's only staying because Rachel and Grant say so." explains Bex while I file through my wardrobe looking for something suitable to wear.

"Too bad but that's also good because we have been invited to a party tonight hosted by none other than Josh Abrams and he's looking forward to seeing you." squeals Macey, she's your typical party girl.

That makes me stop looking at clothes and I sit next to Macey. She hands me the handwritten invite and smiles. "So what do you think? I say we should go."

I look at Bex. I know that she's agreed because she's looking through her suitcase for an outfit. "It should be fun."

"Come on Cam. Just forget about what happened 3 years ago and make an impression." she smiles and then pouts when I'm taking too long.

"Alright then!" I shout and the girls jump up excitedly. Mace gets her ipod out and inserts it into the dock. _Sam and The Womp, Bom Bom_ plays while we dance around trying to find the perfect outfit for the party.

Apparently from the directions on the invite Josh's house is right near Virginia Beach which sounds like the perfect beach party to me.

"What should we wear? Dresses or bikinis?" asks Bex holding out each.

"Bikinis definitely." winks Macey and Bex picks out a red one which complements her skin tone perfectly. I'm however having trouble, what the girls don't know is that the last time I wore a bikini I was 11 and flat, not 18 and chesty.

"Don't worry Cammie; I have the perfect bikini right here"

Macey opens one of her shopping bags and hands me a purple bikini with a black sarong and matching black sandals. Inside the bags there's also purple nail varnish and simple water proof make-up. I'm impressed. I shouldn't be because it's Macey, but I am.

"Thanks Macey." I hug my bestfriend and really start to get into the party mood.

"Girls," Bex shouts, "are we ready to party?!"

With the music pumping, the outfits ready, make-up and hair products spread out I have a feeling that the party has just begun.

* * *

**~r.e.m.e.m.b.e.r.t.h.a.t.s.u.m.m.e.r~**

**I hope you have enjoyed that chapter, the party is coming next! I actually don't have much to say except sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Review please and have a goode summer!**

**and bonfires lit up the shores**

**(oh and check out my A to Zammie one-shots!)**


	3. I Swear To Drunk, I'm Not God!

**enjoy.**

**Chapter Three: I Swear To Drunk, I'm Not God!**

**Cammie**

"Where are you girls going?"

Grant walks in (again without knocking) with Zach behind him. He takes a quick glance around the room and then stops on me.

"What's up big bro?" I punch his shoulder lightly, a friendly gesture that he hopefully takes well and doesn't moan at me. But of course this is Grant, the cool brother but seeing all my exposed flesh turns him into Grant, the protective older brother.

"You're going to go to a party dressed like that?" he asks and I nod.

"All the cool kids are doing it." the girl's chuckle and so does Zach eyeing me up and down smirking.

"Whose party is this?" he asks still looking at me.

Macey answers with a smug grin. "Josh Abrams." and Zach's lips turn from a sexy smirk to a straight line.

Grant laughs and taps his finger on his chin. "I think I'll allow you to go but we're coming too. I mean we're jocks! They've got to let us in." he gestures to himself and Zach with a grin. I look to the girls, they shrug agreeing with Grant that being a jock is the best non-invitation excuse and I smile.

"Let's get ourselves to that party!" cries Macey. She grabs mine and Bex's arms and drags us out my room. We skip stairs and do a quick make-up check in the mirror downstairs and then burst through the front door and take in the Virginia Beach air.

* * *

**~r.e.m.e.m.b.e.r.t.h.a.t.s.u.m.m.e.r~**

* * *

Virginia Beach is especially beautiful in the summer and looks gorgeous at night. With its white sand, and deep blue sea the beach makes me forget everything. I remember many moments running along that beach. My dad would be holding my hand every second while mom would be putting another layer of lotion on Grant because he burns badly. We would play for hours. Grant and I would have this game where we would jump over the waves and if they touched us then we would push each other in the water. **(I did that with my cousin when we went to France except we didn't push each other over)**

But today I couldn't play that game. Today I was with my friends and not my parents. My mom couldn't make sandcastles with us. My dad couldn't hold me on his shoulders. But then again there are a lot of things that my dad can't do now.

"Cam, you okay? You've been staring at the ocean forever; you almost walked into a lamp post." Bex touches my arm gently and I blink away the tears that start to form in my eyes.

I put on a smile. "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about when I was younger."

They smile and we carry on walking getting whistles off of boys and even some drunken men. We laugh and run away until we reach Josh's beach house.

"Wow." we say in unison, something that usually occurs when we are really surprised by something. A beach party is exactly what this is. It's kind of hard to explain his house, half of it is on the pavement but then the back end is leading off onto the beach. Some people are around a ma-hoosive bonfire while the music plays loudly in the house. We ring the door but when no one answers Macey pushes the door and people pull us in.

I recognise loads of people. Girls from school (Courtney and Kim, _NOT _the Kardashians!), girls from Roseville (Dee-Dee and Jemma) and some people that I don't know (a redheaded girl who looks wasted and a long haired boy standing in the corner). We walk deeper and deeper into his house trying to find a suitable place to put our stuff until we end up squashed against the staircase where various couples are making-out.

"Cammie!" someone calls my name and look everywhere until I'm face to face with Josh. He looks the same…kind of. His curly hair has been kept on top but the sides of his head are shaved and have patterns traced with the blade. His hazel eyes are travelling all around my body and I'm starting to feel a little claustrophobic.

"Hi Josh."

He doesn't answer but grabs my hand and pulls me away from the stairs, I quickly grab Macey's and she pulls Bex along too. Josh takes our bags and runs upstairs to put them away in his room.

While he's gone Macey turns to me. "Did you see the way he looked at you?!" she beams but then regains her cool (by flipping her hair and looking bored) when Josh comes back.

"I'm glad you guys could make it." he says to all of us. "You look great Cammie." he whispers and I can't help but blush a little.

"Do you guys want to dance?!" Macey grabs our hands and leads us to the dance floor a.k.a the living room. We recognise the DJ (a friend of Josh's named Dillon a.k.a Macey's ex) and request _Dev, Bass Down Low_ and when the bass drops we sing and dance along, shaking our hips, pumping our fists and just having a bloody good time!

I'm not sure how long we've been here but I've got a feeling it's been about an hour or two and in that time here is a list of things I've done:

1) Drank alcohol (look I'm going to be a senior plus it's not like I get drunk often…not that I am!)

2) Shown my body off to over 200 people… two freaking hundred.

3) Danced with more boys than I should!

4) Been felt up more times than I would like to answer

5) Been asked to dance by 7 boys!

But I'm not the only one. While I'm only tipsy Bex is completely smashed, she keeps giggling and dancing wildly but keeps tripping over her feet. Macey on the other hand is nowhere to be seen and the last time I saw her she was holding hands with a _very_ hot boy going into a closet. Hook-up, definitely.

"Hey babe, you wanna dance?" asks a boy. Although he's cute I decline and he walks off. I'm now starting to feel the alcohol and I think I might be hallucinating but… is that Zach?

"Gallagher Girl, are you okay?" he's suddenly in front of me and taking my hand. Unaware of what my legs are doing I seem to be following him. I'm tripping up the stairs and banging into walls and for a second I thought he was taking me into a bedroom! But no, only the bathroom. Not that I'm complaining.

"Whoa Cam, I haven't seen you this out of synch since you had that really bad temperature." he sits me at the edge of the bath and wipes a damp flannel over my forehead and I sigh at the cold against my hot skin. It feels amazing.

"Thanks Zach, you're amazing." I slur ruffling his hair.

"No problem Gallagher Girl." he wipes the sweat and muck off my face and then rinses the flannel. Zach gets off the toilet seat just in time because I throw back the lid and throw up.

I gag and spit out all the things I've eaten through the day and I silently thank Grant for making me breakfast and lunch because I know that throwing up without anything being in your stomach really hurts.

"Are you done now?" Zach asks, rubbing my back gently. I nod and he brings water to my mouth along with an extra strong mint.

"Thank you." I smile and he cups my face bringing his closer to mine. We're inches away and I feel like something is about to happen.

But then the door bursts open and Grant pops his head in. "Guys we have a situation."

* * *

**~r.e.m.e.m.b.e.r.t.h.a.t.s.u.m.m.e.r~**

**i haven't read it through so sorry for any mistakes. i'm having a series case of writers block. should i continue writing or not because i don't think i'm going to. review to cheer me up? :/**


	4. The Spy Games

**thanks for all the lovely reviews :) sorry for the mistakes i've checked this one over. i was just so down in the dumps yesterday i felt like i was going nowhere and that nothing was really worth anything, but i think i'm getting over my writers block and when i do i'll update 'A to Zammie' i haven't because i hate writing chapters that are rubbish because you guys deserve better than that! so, i hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**new song i'm obsessed with: Kelli Schaefer - Black Dog, awesome songs help me out of my funks :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Spy Games**

**Cammie**

**Quick Update:** _But then the door bursts open and Grant pops his head in. "Guys we have a situation."_

"What's wrong?" asks Zach but Grant ignores him and starts wiggling his fingers at how close we are. I back away, flip my hair and punch Grant in his shoulder, hard. Well, it must have been hard because my knuckle hurts.

"Just tell us the situation damn it!" I say slightly annoyed.

"Oh nothing…just that our _mom_ is headed this way!"

"What!"

Rachel Morgan is coming. Rachel no-nonsense Morgan. Rachel I-know-you-are-lying Morgan. Rachel…you get what I mean. My mother is someone who you do not want to get on the wrong side of. Once you get past that beautiful face you're in for a world of pain…especially when you've done something wrong. Which we have.

"It's cool guys," says Zach. Grant and I look at him with an 'are-you-being-serious' look but he shrugs, "you're mom's cool."

My brother scoffs. "'Cool'? Yeah, she's cool when you haven't done anything wrong but since we have we're in deep shit. Even you mate."

Zach finally realises that since we all snuck out to this party we're all in trouble so he quickly cleans up the bathroom and we leave. I tell Zach to find Bex but there's no need because she's stumbling up the stairs and falling into Grants arms. I wipe the hair from her face and then almost vomit at the stench coming from her mouth.

"Bex, what the hell happened?" I shout but in a hushed tone.

She giggles and then throws her head back laughing. We all glance at each other knowing that Bex is well and truly out of it. I tell Zach to take Bex while Grant and I look for an escape. He looks disappointed but I order him away and he goes dragging Bex along.

"Well Camster, you and Zach looked pretty close you know." I scoff and push him aside looking for a way out.

Front door?

Nope, it takes about 10 minutes to get past all the freaking people!

The back door?

No, it leads to the beach exactly where our mom is!

Which only leaves…windows. A classic.

"Come on!" I pull Grant into a room (which doesn't have kissing couples inside) and tell him to boost me up so I can unlock the window. It's small but looks like it could fit two seventeen year old girls and two eighteen year old boys. I fiddle with it first until I'm sure that it's locked but I used some hair slides to unlock it. Thank-you Uncle Joe!

"I'll call Zach get him to meet us in Josh's room." I nod while he dials.

Wait hold on…Josh's room. I never even noticed. Everything in here is so neat and tidy it's almost unreal. Looking at the walls I saw some familiar Roseville High year book photos that Grant had shown me. I smile, they were mostly Josh and his friends but I didn't mind.

But there's this one. I'm not sure if it's me but I'm pretty sure it is. I'm wearing favourite top, there's cake in my hair and I'm dripping yet. Horrible. Yet he has this picture. And it's not even like I'm looking, I'm no doubt glaring at Zach for ruining my day. It's funny because I honestly don't remember Josh taking any pictures, I'm sure he left after my water fight with Zach when we went inside.

"Cam?" Grant shakes my shoulder gently and asks if I'm okay. I smile and he informs me that Zach and Bex are coming.

The door bursts open and in walks Bex with Zach trailing behind with a very un-amused look on his face. She sighs. "Look I said I'm sorry!

"You vomited and it almost hit me!"

"For the last bloody time, I'm sorry!" Bex stamps her foot in anger and walks over to me, draping her arm over my shoulder telling me that my boyfriend is annoying. I elbow her ribs for saying that.

"Look I would love to talk about Cammie being my girlfriend-"

"I'm not." I butt in but he carries on like he never heard me.

"-but I'm sure I just saw your mom heading this way!"

Crap. Zach goes first; he twists his broad shoulders so he can fit through and then drops onto the floor. Bex goes next, she winks at me and then she's gone with the wind. I let Grant go and then I'm alone. Heights have never been good with me, and I know that this room is practically on the beach and the sand is soft but I'm still a little scared. Plus, what if Grant drops me?

The doorknob rattles and I guess it's not or never. I jump and then I'm caught. Simple as that. I thank Grant and squirm a little bit; does my big brother know where his hands are?

"Grant, your squeezing me!" I cry and jump down only to realise that it was Zach who was holding me. "You idiot." I hit him and he laughs and grabs my hands stopping me from hurting him. He's laughing, enjoying himself. I'm glaring very un-amused. And then he stops and is just holding my hands. He looks up -his deep emerald eyes almost laughing along- and smiles.

I smile back.

"Look although this moment is really cute – we'll talk later Cam - we need to go!" Bex is right, she grabs my hand making me lose Zach's and pulls me along the street. When we're well ahead of the boys she speaks.

"Cammie deary, what was that about?" she whispers smiling like she'd just gotten a puppy.

"Nothing!" I snap and her face falls like I just killed her puppy (though there were no puppies harmed in the formation of that metaphor).

"Sorry," I give her side hug and I'm forgiven, "we'll discuss it later, okay?" I wink and we start running when the guys catch up.

* * *

**~r.e.m.e.m.b.e.r.t.h.a.t.s.u.m.m.e.r~**

* * *

Once we got in we messed up the living room a bit so it looked, well lived in. In the kitchen we added cups to the sink and then decided that it look good enough to pass off for a place that four teenagers have been living in for a day. When Bex and I enter my room we quickly strip and change from bikinis to nightclothes. I start to laugh a little bit, it kind of feels like when we're at Gallagher. Sometimes us girls would have sleepovers in each other's rooms and whenever we heard one of the teachers patrolling the hall we would clean everything up quick and jump into bed with the covers over our heads.

"Feels kind of like Gallagher doesn't it?" asks Bex making me laugh even harder because that's exactly what I was just thinking.

"Yeah." we joke around some more before we hear something. The front door unlocks and then is slammed shut. We zip our lips until we hear the television.

I gasp remembering something. "Shit! We left our bags. Oh, Macey is going to kill me." I groan and Bex tries to make it better by offering me a good lie but I shake my head. I can't lie to Macey. It not that it's because we're best friend's, it's because that girl has some kind of lie detector in her pretty little head. I hate that.

A knuckle raps on the door.

We snuggle into the duvet and pretend to sleep. I keep my eyes open and can see the tall and slim silhouette of my mom. She looks around, walking in and checking on us. Once she's gone we giggle. Then the lights are turned on and we're busted.

Crap. My mom's just too good. I hate that too.

"Hello ladies."

* * *

**~r.e.m.e.m.b.e.r.t.h.a.t.s.u.m.m.e.r~**

**i hope you guys enjoy this chapter but i have one question: am i a goode writer? when i have writers block i seriously doubt myself and my mum thinks i'm depressed so i just need some encouragement. i was thinking of scraping this but i don't think i am going to. after i finish 'A to Zammie' i don't think i'll be writing much or at all, but anyway are you guys having a goode summer? i hope you are :) on the 12th August i will have been writing for a year! but anyways, i hoped you guys enjoyed that and enjoy the rest of your day!**

**bye.**


	5. Matt's Cafe

**omg i must seem so unstable to you guys but for some reason you actually like this so yeah i'm going to upload but only until the last chapter that i've pre-written (at least i think) but remember i'm not happy with any of this but you lovely lot have persuaded me :) i hope you enjoy, updates everyday!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Matt's Café**

**Cammie**

Quick Update: _We snuggle into the duvet and pretend to sleep. I keep my eyes open and can see the tall and slim silhouette of my mom. She looks around, walking in and checking on us. Once she's gone we giggle. Then the lights are turned on and we're busted._

_Crap! My mom's just too good. I hate that too._

"_Hello ladies."_

We sigh and sit up offering innocent smiles to my mom. She shakes her head smirking and sits on the edge of my bed.

"Hey mommy,"

Yep that's right, I used the mommy card. She sighs and wraps an arm around me; she motions Bex to join and pulls us both in. I breathe in the same perfume she wears everyday from dad and almost shed a tear. I've missed her.

"So, what have you girls been up to? I thought that there was a party going on at Virginia Beach."

Bex chuckles, "Oh no Rachel, we would rather be here tucked up in bed."

"Is that right?" she lets go of us and walked to the door way where she presents us with our bags. My mom smiles smugly before giving them to us along with a stern look. "Look girls, I'm not trying to be the bad guy but you really should have let me know where you were going. Now of course I don't blame you but you should have known better."

She sits back on my bed and hugs us once again. Bex closes her eyes and inhales. Bex and I are like sisters, her mom is mine and mine is hers but the problem is that she hardly sees her parents. After being accepted into Gallagher Academy Bex left her family to follow her dreams. Sure they phone, text and Skype all the time but it just isn't the same as seeing them. I guess I'm lucky. My mom is headmaster at Gallagher. And every Sunday we have the pleasure of having dinner with her. I must say that sometimes it gets a little annoying being her daughter. Girls ask me if I know they're results, if I know what agency is coming to a performance and yada-yada-yada. On the up side I get to bitch about girls and sometimes my mother does something about it. Like that time when I caught Courtney Bauer paying an agency man, not only did he get fired but she got kicked out of the summer show. Poor girl, it was her big chance in Hollywood.

"Thanks Rachel."

"No problem. If I was you I'd get to sleep now, we have a busy day tomorrow." she winks before blowing us a kiss goodnight and shutting the door.

"I thought you said your mom would be mad at us. She was totally cool." whispers Bex slipping back into her own bed.

I shrug. "Maybe she's in a good mood," I cover myself with the blanket and sigh at its warmth, "night Bex"

"Night Cam,"

I think about my mom. Why was she being so nice? It's not like she's a monster or anything but we snuck out and anything could have happened to us, any normal parent would be furious. And then I heard it.

"I'm sorry mom!"

It was Grant. Of course, he and Zach are the oldest therefore they should have known better. I smile happily and slip into a peaceful dream.

**~r.e.m.e.m.b.e.r.t.h.a.t.s.u.m.m.e.r~**

"Good morning!" Grant bursts in and starts playing (badly) his trumpet. Bex and I cover our ears with our pillows.

"Grant if you don't shut-up I'm going to shove that trumpet right up your ass!"

And he stops. "Jeez Bex. Some people don't know music when they hear it."

"If you keep talking about yourself you're going to be labelled as self-centred." I smile getting up and yawning. I glance at the clock.

**8:00 am.**

"Grant why are we up this early?"

"You'll see sis. Now come on, breakfast is on the table" I make a face at the word 'breakfast' and then he tells me that Zach made it and my stomach suddenly feels a lot better. I love my mom and all but she isn't a very good cook. I swear she burns water.

As soon as I'm on the ground floor I'm hit with the small of the greatest food ever…waffles. I don't think I've mentioned this before but waffles are my favourite food. I could eat them in the morning, the afternoon and for dinner too.

"Thanks," I smile and take me plate from Zach and roll my eyes at the whipped cream heart on top. Grant's got a smiley face and Bex has a star.

"What?" he asks when he finally notices me rolling my eyes.

"Nothing," I sing and dig in savouring every bite in my mouth. I would never admit this but there is something seriously sexy about a guy in the kitchen. By the way, that's not me saying that I think Zach is sexy (although he is), I mean even Kevin this really nice boy who unfortunately suffers from acne could make it look good!

"So what are we doing today?" I say to no one in particular.

"We're going down to the café." answers my mom walking in dressing summery yet smart in a red floaty top, denim skirt with matching red Jimmy Choos.

Note to self: you're mom is too hot!

I stop staring and blink. "Okay, so me and Bex can go to the beach right?"

"No," she takes her seat at head of the table and takes a bite of her waffle. "We're all going."

"Excuse me," I push my chair back and walk away. I walk away from everyone. Instead of going upstairs to my room I go out the back door in the living room and walk through the garden to the summer house. It's where my dad used to spend all his time. He would either be writing, reading, thinking of new recipes. Or watching me and Grant wrestle and play in the pool Or watch mom read, paint her nails and finally have a genuine smile on her face.

Our house is quite close to Virginia Beach but it's still in the town. It has 3 bedrooms and everything else your average house has. The pool and swing-set are the newest editions and I have to admit that I still have fun swinging and pretending I'm flying. But it just isn't the same because I don't have my dad to push me higher.

I'm sat with my back to the door when I hear the hinges squeak. I don't bother turning around. It's probably Grant or my mom.

I sigh. "Look I'm sorry but I'm not ready to be back there. Why do we even have to go? I know it's dads business and it isn't like dad can be here but I don't think I can do it."

They don't say anything. So I don't either until it's silent and I can't take it anymore. I turn around and it's not mom, or Grant. It's not even Bex it's Zach.

"What do you want?"

"To see if you're okay." he pauses, "Are you okay?"

"Not really," I turn back around and he sits crossed legged in front of me.

"Cammie," he starts, rubbing the back of his neck. A sign of him being nervous? "What is the café? I mean Grant hasn't said anything and Bex looked clueless too."

"Then why isn't she here talking to me instead of you?" I ask nastily. Where's your best friend when you need her? And what about Macey? Looks like she isn't killing me for ditching her when really, she ditched us.

He shrugs. "I don't know. Are you going to tell me or not?"

I go back to being silent and watch Zach for a while. If Macey was here she would think we were making-out. I laugh. I remember once making out with boys was the one thing on my mind. But I've grown up and making out, boys and make-up aren't everything.

"It's my dad's café. Matt's Café."

"Sorry what?"

Typical, I tell him and he isn't even listening. I give up. "Doesn't matter," I get up and attempt to make rubbing my numb butt look like I'm dusting off dust. I don't think it works because Zach is smirking.

He put his hands up and I help him to stand. I open the door and look back at him.

"To Matt's Café."

**~r.e.m.e.m.b.e.r.t.h.a.t.s.u.m.m.e.r~**


	6. A Southern Sweetheart

**whoop! so a y****ear today i started Fanfiction and look where i am...unable to write an awesome one-shot because i have writers block :/ but anyway, its also a month until my birthday! so later tonight i'm going to watch the new PJO movie with my mum and from what i've seen i have high hopes because we all know that the first one just pfffttt that is how i describe it haha so i hope you're all having a great day and i hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: A Southern Sweetheart**

**Cammie**

We're working. I knew that my mom would rope us into work once we got there, she just handed us some Matt's Café aprons and then went into my dad's office. I decided that I would help a new employee at the till while Bex cleaned up and Zach and my brother made smoothies in the kitchen.

"Hey, what can I get you?" I ask a blonde surfer guy.

"Hmm how about a cute blonde?" he answers and I seriously want to role my eyes at how cliché that was but I thought, why not play along?

"Okay, one cute blonde with blue eyes and cherry lip-gloss coming up!" I wink and tell the boys to make a strawberry smoothie. While I wait for my brother to put it on the counter I start a small conversation with the boy…well actually he starts it.

"So, I haven't seen you around here?"

I put on my best smile and channel my inner Macey. "Unfortunately I only come here in the summer, but every time I do there is always something new." and I wink.

"Order up!" shouts Zach, placing the try with the strawberry milkshake on the counter. "Who's that?" he asks, nodding to the boy I look back and see his eyes suddenly on the ceiling. Yeah, because they were there the whole time!

"A customer…a hot customer." I make suggestive eye brows at Zach which he doesn't take well. He shoots daggers at the boy before going back to the kitchen.

"Here you go, I thought since you never told me what you wanted I got you my favourite." I decide to scribble down my phone number on the napkin and wave him goodbye.

Bex winks at me from across the room and I giggle and decide to text Macey.

**~r.e.m.e.m.b.e.r.t.h.a.t.s.u.m.m.e.r~**

_[9:55am]: guess who just scored a cute guy? Xoxo_

_[9:57am]: was it the beautiful cammie-anne? Xoxo _

_[9:59am] you know it! gosh he is soooo hot! Xoxo_

_[10:00am]: really ;) what does he look like? Xoxo_

_[10:02am]: hmm blonde floppy hair, looks like a surfer, 6pack+blue eyes! Xoxo_

_[10:10am]: …oh okay. Xoxo_

**~r.e.m.e.m.b.e.r.t.h.a.t.s.u.m.m.e.r~**

Okay…what was that about? I start to text Macey back but the door bursts open and a girl rushes in.

She pants in between everything she says. "Sorry I'm late!"

She's quite small which is kinda cute with bobbed hair, light brown eyes and rosy cheeks. Unlike everyone else who has a nice tan this girl looks like she's almost burning!

"That's okay. Do you want some suntan lotion before we start?" I ask and she blushes. I give her some lotion before I start the training.

"Well this is the café, we open at nine and finish whenever we feel like it which is mostly around eight when people are more interested in alcohol than smoothies." she laughs and it reminds me of when my dad gave me the exact same speech. I was about eight years old and had perfected my strawberry milkshake recipe and dad decided that it was time for me to reveal it to the world!

"So have you got everything? I'm sure one of the older staff members will teach you how to make smoothies later but right now we need you on the till."

"Alright, I might have to take notes because I can be a little forgetful." she giggles and stands behind the till with her elbows propped on top like the perfect employee. I get the clipboard from my mom and start assessing her.

During rush hour around midday the girl (who had forgotten to tell me her name) is actually doing well. She handles the volley ball girls well who can sometimes be a handful with all that hair flipping and sweat. And she doesn't totally drool over the surfer boys which can be hard.

By the end of the day I'm tired, we're all tired and we want to go home. Through the day the hot boy _did_ text me asking if I would be his date to a bonfire party tomorrow night. I accepted with 3 kisses back! I would tell Mace but I think she's in a mood with me so I tell Bex and she shows me SIX napkins with each boy's numbers on! She says that they're not all for her because some of them were checking me out but I don't believe her one bit. Though I would like it to be true.

**~r.e.m.e.m.b.e.r.t.h.a.t.s.u.m.m.e.r~**

"So Cammie how did Miss Sutton do?" asks my mom.

I give Liz (I found out her name) a smile. "Liz did great! She handled everything so well I mean the volley ball girls can be a handful and the surfer boys can stressful but Liz was amazing! Plus she worked everything out before the till."

"Very good. So Liz would you like the job?"

Liz gasps and hugs my mum. "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you! This is amazing! I finally have a job to help for college."

My mom tells Liz how much she deserves it walks Liz to her car.

"Cammie this place is awesome! How come you didn't tell me?" she asks punching my arm lightly (_so_ not light!) and chuckling.

"I don't know, I guess it hasn't come up much." I shrug, leaning against the counter.

She scoffs draping an arm around my shoulder. "Puh-leese! Whenever I ask about summer you always say it's boring…this place is so not boring!"

I shrug and Grant answers. "Well for the last couple of summers we haven't been here we've been with our grandparents in Nebraska but we're back and it's probably going to be our last time here."

He sighs and gives my hand a squeeze. I really wish Grant didn't mention that. I really didn't. I've been trying to enjoy being back here but acting like it's not happening is just stupid.

"Why?" starts Zach, he's been quiet for a long time sitting on the counter behind us. "Why aren't you coming back? And where's your dad?"

I go to speak but I can't bear to say it out loud. Saying it out loud makes it true.

But I'm not the one saying it.

Neither is Grant.

"He's dying of cancer. 2 months to live." says my mom.

**~r.e.m.e.m.b.e.r.t.h.a.t.s.u.m.m.e.r~**

**I've just got to put it out now since it's come out. I don't know what it's like to lose someone close to me but do know that some people do. I just want to say that I will handle this subject sensitively and I hope that it doesn't offend anyone. If the situation ever feels too unreal then PM me and I'll make it more realistic. I am sorry for anyone's loss.**

**i hope you enjoyed that chapter, updates everyday!**


	7. Strong

**thank-you for all the reviews, i am obviously going to treat this subject with respect and sensitivity and i just hope that you enjoy this story :) thank-you to wittykittylizzie for wishing me an early happy birthday and 1 year Fanfiction anniversary and to GallagherGurl4eva for sharing her story with me :') **

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Strong**

**Cammie**

The drive home was silent. The only noise came from outside and the occasional sniffling from my mother. Bex kept shooting me 'talking to me glances' but I ignored her and soon she got my message and used her phone for entertainment. My phone buzzed and I looked at Bex, she decided to look out the window at the same time acting as if she hadn't just texted me. I rolled my eyes and carried on ignoring her. Ignoring everything.

Once we got home though I knew we would all have to speak.

"Is anyone hungry?" asks my mom but she carries on before we can answer. "I'll just make a quick snack for all of you." she walks away and shuts the kitchen door probably so we can't hear her crying.

Bex speaks first. "Why didn't you tell me? Don't ignore me Cammie, I thought we were friends."

"We are," I whisper with a sudden interest in my converse. It's quiet again and you can feel the awkwardness in the air. Although I love Bex and can tolerate Zach I wish that it was just me, mom and Grant. I've got to get used to it, right?

"Why don't we all call it a night yeah? Let's get changed and meet down here for a movie." suggests Grant. We all shrug agreeing and part our separate ways to our rooms.

I know Bex wants to talk but I just get changed quickly and sit on my bed waiting for the right moment to answer all her questions.

Why didn't I tell you? I can't deal with the fact that my dad is dying, 6 months has quickly turned to 2.

How long have I known? Ever since I accidently found the hospital papers and my heart stopped.

Does anyone else know? No way, I tried to hide it from myself too.

When was I going to tell you? The moment you found out or when I'm wondering what I'm supposed to do next.

"Cammie?" she waves her hand in front of my face and I blink. "Please don't look at me like that." she begs.

"Like what?"

"Distant, like you're neither here nor there. I don't like it Cammie."

I don't speak. I just let her wrap her arms around me and pull me in for a bone crunching hug. Bex has never been the gentle kind but I do appreciate the hug, it's exactly what I need right now.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how, I thought I would be able to keep it forever or until I couldn't hold it anymore."

Bex lets me cry, she doesn't ask any more questions which I'm happy about. She just lets me cry and let out everything that I've bottled up forever.

I've never cried in front of Bex. I've only cried in front of mom, dad and Grant. I hadn't cried in front of Bex because I always thought that she would laugh or tell me to stop being a baby. I've never cried in front of Macey either. She would tell me stop immediately because my mascara is running or my skin is getting blotchy. I didn't cry in front of my friends because they came across so strong, stronger than I could ever be.

But Bex shed a tear and so did Macey. She called round only twenty minutes ago because Bex had texted about my dad. I wanted to be angry at Bex but she only did it because she's my friend. No, she's my bestfriend. They both are.

So after all the crying, sniffling and filling the bin with Kleenex we joined the boys in the living room. Grant and Zach have their eyes glued to the latest action movie and don't even notice when we come in.

Until Bex ruined the whole plot. "Oh Bex! Why'd you have to do that for?" Zach grabs the pillow from beside him and throws it full force at Bex. She stumbles over before standing up straight giving Zach the scariest look ever. He screams (yep screams) and ducks just before a pillow flies over his head. While Zach and Bex pillow fight and Macey rolls on the floor laughing I slip into the kitchen with Grant.

"You feeling a little better?" he asks pouring fives cups of soda.

"I'll be okay."

He stops pouring and does what he does best; he picks me up and spins me around making me smile. Grant's hugs have always been the best and I seriously couldn't have a better older brother. Sure sometimes he can be overprotective, silly and annoying but he's never left me out. If I'm ill he doesn't leave me alone in the house, he lets me play Call of Duty and other dude games with him and I love that.

"Grant, I don't know if I've told you this but you're the best brother ever and I love you to pieces."

He smiles and kisses my forehead. "I love you too sis. We'll be okay, you know. We will."

Grant's right. We will.

**~r.e.m.e.m.b.e.r.t.h.a.t.s.u.m.m.e.r~**

**expect many Cammie & Grant brother sister moments because i love them hehe :P**

**have a great day!**


	8. Hey Sister!

******hello beautifuls :)**

**Chapter Eight: Hey Sister!**

**Cammie**

It's 6:30 am on the dot and I'm staring at the glow in the dark stickers I stuck on my ceiling when I was young. I used to jump and jump as high as I could go trying to stick them until I fell off the bed and sprained my ankle. I left the stickers for a while; they sat patiently on my bedside table. The summer after that we came back and I was determined to put them on my ceiling. I was scared of the dark, still am I suppose. My dad came behind me while I was trying to climb the wall with blue-tack (I was like eight okay) and he laughed. He walked towards me and lifted me up by my waist so easily. I stuck them all over the ceiling before he put me down. Everything to do with this house and the café reminds me of him. What about when he's gone? Am I going to lose that connection?

I get up; I think I've brooded enough for one morning. I tread carefully around my room making sure I don't knock Macey who for some reason is curled up on the floor right in front of my wardrobe. I take a quick shower, not even bothering to wait for the water to heat up. I dress simply, shorts, top and converse and make my way out the house. I check every bedroom first though. The girls are fast asleep, Macey snoring of course. My brother and Zach are sleeping. But my mom isn't in her room.

I sneak down the stairs and peak over the banister. There she is, fast asleep on the living room sofa. I jump from the second step onto the ground; our mom's a heavy sleeper so there's nothing to worry about. I kiss her check before walking out the back door and towards the café.

* * *

**~r.e.m.e.m.b.e.r.t.h.a.t.s.u.m.m.e.r~**

* * *

"Hi what can I-oh hi Cammie!" Liz looks up from the till and notices that it's me, not a customer.

"Hey Liz, how's work treating you?" I ask putting on an apron and joining her behind the till.

"Work is great! I seriously love it here! But I have something to tell you." she whispers the last part, leaning her small body towards me.

"What's wrong?"

"Well when I came in I saw that everyone was already here so I carried on work as usual. Then someone in a big coat walked in claiming they part owned the place. The other workers seemed fine with it but I'm a little scared."

"Where are they Liz?"

"Office," she whispers. I nod and walk to the coat stand near the door. People are always leaving there things here and sometimes their pockets have some really cool things in there. Once Grant and I found some of our favourite candy, mom found a ring and dad found a pocket knife. Luckily, I only need an umbrella. I smile at Liz who was twisting her hair probably because she was worried. I make my way to the office, the door is ajar and I can hear the shuffling of paper. Liz is right; the person is wearing a big coat that makes them blend into the darkness.

I push the door open with the end of the umbrella and speak. "Hello? Look, I know someone is in there and I warn you I have a weapon."

They laugh a nice and light laugh that you often give children when they do cute things. "Oh squirt, I doubt an umbrella will do much damage."

_Squirt?_ I take the plunge and kick open the door and switch on the light. There, standing in a full leather cat suite with a black fur coat over her is my aunt Abby. She looks good, her skin has a nice tan, must have been before she came here. Her hair looks lighter but has grown since I last saw her.

"Aunt Abby!" I squeal before jumping into my aunt's outstretched arms. She laughs before letting me go and looking at me.

"You've grown squirt! Oh Cammie with a beautiful face like yours there is no doubt that you're breaking hearts."

I blush. "Not really. But Aunt Abb,y what are you doing here dressed like that? You're going to be burned like crazy!"

"Think about it squirt, why else would I be dressed like this?" she asks before walking out the office with a bag suddenly in her hand.

I think, and think until I'm not sure but then I remember. Spy. My Aunt Abby must have come fresh from a mission of either taking down illegal drug dealers, or fighting off terrorists or doing whatever they do at the CIA. They must all be back then, Joe and Townsend too. The situation between them three reminds me of the movie '_This Means War'_ where two spy guys fight over a spy woman. Except Joe doesn't fight much and Townsend would rather fight Abby. I don't blame him though, my aunt's pretty hot.

* * *

**~r.e.m.e.m.b.e.r.t.h.a.t.s.u.m.m.e.r~**

* * *

When I tidied everything in the office I found Aunt Abby sitting in a booth drinking a smoothie. She called me over and handed me my favourite flavour. "Did you explain who you are to Liz?"

"Don't worry Cammie, everything is fine. Wow, I must have given her a right scare!" she chuckles, flipping her long hair behind her back.

"Aunt Abby it's not every day someone walks into a café early in the morning wearing all black." I say reminding her of how she previously looked. She's now changed into something more normal and summery.

She waves the situation away, takes a sip of her smoothie and then relaxes her elbows on the table. "So, what's going on Cammie? Who's dating who and all that jazz?"

I chuckle. "No one is dating anyone. But all my friends know," I sigh, "…about dad"

Abby smiles and takes my hand squeezing it gently. "It's better they know now while he's alive then learn later and not being able to help you."

"But how can they help me? What can they possibly do to make me feel better?" I ask, almost pleading.

"They can give you support and love, everything you're going to need. Cammie, I know that everything will change but it isn't like he isn't going to be here. Matthew Morgan, will always be a part of you."

Abby opens her arms and I accept her hug. Like everyone in my family, I love Aunt Abby's hugs. Abby doesn't make me feel like I'm getting a hug because of something sad; she just makes it feel like a hug.

Something in Abby's pocket buzzes and she takes her phone out and accepts the call. She nods, agrees and then ends the call. I can't make out who called, but I'm guessing that it was Joe since there wasn't any bickering...or it could have been Townsend because of how monosyllable and short it was. Gosh, working out which man it was feels like a mission of my own.

"Townsend. I've got to meet at our secret bunker. I'll see you later Squirt." Abby winks and then she's gone. I sigh, my aunt is so cool. I bet no-one else can say that their aunt and family friends are spies. I take our empty glasses to the counter and spot someone familiar.

"Hey Brad!" I call, spotting the familiar mess of blonde hair.

Bradley Martins aka the super hot surfer who I'm going to the bonfire party with tonight has just walked in. Judging from his dripping wet hair and the way his shirt (which says 'Virginia Surfers' on) just clings onto his six pack he's just come back from a lesson.

"Hey Cammie! Do you know anyone named Liz who works here?" he asks and I escort him to the flustered girl who is fanning herself with her hands. Turns out Liz and her boyfriend have been invited too; at least I'll have someone I can go with. I flirt with Brad a little (almost naturally) before he goes back to his lesson (isn't it sweet, he teaches children how to surf!) with his take-out strawberry flavoured smoothie.

"Do you think I should go to the party?" asks Liz and I nod enthusiastically. "But I'll only know Jonas and he'll want to hang with his friends."

I scoff, and wrap an arm around her bony shoulder."Liz we can go together, Brad's my date"

"That's great. I'll see you there!" Liz gives me a hug (she is _very_ bony) and leaves for her break. I stay for a while, working a little before someone else takes over and I make my way home. I think about the cafe and how much it means not only to our family, but to everyone. Looking around, I see teenage girls with smoothie cups in hand, sharing baskets of fries. I chuckle at little girls who mom's are wiping their chins clean of the smoothie, or kids who are dipping their fries into their drinks. This place is for everyone...what's going to happen if it's gone?

* * *

**~r.e.m.e.m.b.e.r.t.h.a.t.s.u.m.m.e.r~**

**sorry about not updating yesterday, i was away in Blackpool visiting my family who are there on holiday. okay, so tomorrow is going to be my last updating until next week friday because i'm at my dads and *sniff* HE DOESN'T HAVE INTERNET! or he does but its bad and ****unreliable, i'm sorry. but do you know what that means...do you know? JUST IMAGINE HOW MANY TUMBLR UPLOADS AND NEWS I'M MISSING :( but i haven't seen him in ages so i'm just happy to be spending time with him.**

**anyways, i hope you had a goode thursday and i'll be seeing/talking whatever to you amazing guys tomorrow :)**

**bye :P**

**btw have any of you been doing the GG read-a-thon? i haven't but i'm curios also whose written their Gallagher Girls story? check mine out: post/58340498399/ my-gallagher-girls-story just take out the spaces. the Gallagher Girls story is just a post about how you came to know of the books, what makes them special to you and all that jazz :D**


	9. Not So Cool

**sorry for the wait, i hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine: Not So Cool**

**Cammie**

I'm normally not the type of girl to stress about what I'm wearing. At school we have a uniform but most of the time I'm wearing dance friendly outfits like shorts, crop-tops and jogging bottoms. Plus it isn't like we have any boys here unless you count our brother school Blackthorne but they only exchange with us for big events like the Christmas and Summer show's except for this year because they didn't come. Bummer.

"How about this?" I ask, twirling in my heels.

Bex sighs and walks over to me. "Cammie for the last time you look great in what you're already wearing"

Is she serious? I look merely adequate in my denim shorts and floral crop top and wedge heeled shoes. And my hair, don't get me started. The windswept look may work for guys like Brad and Zach (did I just compare them to each other?) but for me it looks like I've just walked through a hurricane.

"What about my hair?" I ask, well whine to Bex. I would usually ask Macey but she wondered off somewhere with the boys. Strange since Zach annoys her and so does Grant.

Okay, I think I may have pushed Bex too far. She grabs my shoulders and looks me directly in the eye. "Cammie, you look gorgeous just like you always do. Make-up and hair products are wasted on you. Now go out there and show that boy a good time. You deserve it"

Did I mention I love my bestfriend? Nope, well I love my bestfriend!

"Thanks Bex, are you sure that you don't want to come?"

"Cammie I'll be fine. I'm going to make some calls home and maybe go for a run. You have a good alright?"

I nod and skip (yeah skip) out our room, down the stairs (that's where it gets hard) and out the door.

* * *

**~r.e.m.e.m.b.e.r.t.h.a.t.s.u.m.m.e.r~**

* * *

Brad, Liz, Jonas (her boyfriend) and I all agreed that we would meet up at the café and enter the party together. I've never been to a party alone before I've always had Bex or Macey with me or even some of the other girls at school. Plus I've only just met Liz who doesn't seem like the party type but I'm sure that as soon as she's downed some alcohol she'll be feeling better.

"Hi Cammie!" I receive a hug from Liz and a polite wave from the guy who must be her boyfriend. "Cammie meet Jonas my boyfriend."

Jonas is average height I'm sure but everyone looks like a giant (slight exaggeration) next to Liz. He has brown curly hair, full face freckles and his hazel eyes are protected by thick rimmed glasses. To be honest neither of them look like the party type, I guess that's why they're perfect for each other.

In a few moments Brad comes, he comments on how great I look and we head towards the beach. On the way I realise how little I know about him so we play a classic game of twenty questions and I realise that I'm very lucky to be going on a date with such a nice and cool guy. He lives with both his parents and sisters. He attends Virginia High and teaches surfing to kids on a weekend. Oh and get this, when he's older he want be a marine biologist because when he's surfing he sees how much the animals in the sea suffer. How sweet is that!

"What about you?"

"I guess I'd like to be a dancer, you know performing in big production classics like 'Swan Lake' and 'The Nutcracker'. I did have the opportunity to play the main character but it was only for a school play but apparently I got talent spotted so who knows". I explain, hoping that it didn't sound like I was bragging just passionate about what I do and the opportunities that come with dancing.

"That's amazing Cammie! I thought you did something active, you look like a dancer," he winks and I blush. We all head further down onto the beach where the party is just getting started. But as we find a nice spot to sit at, I'm left wondering: what does a dancer look like?

* * *

**~r.e.m.e.m.b.e.r.t.h.a.t.s.u.m.m.e.r~**

* * *

_I wanna scream and shout and let it all out _

_And scream and shout and let it out__  
__We sayin' oh we oh we oh we oh__  
__You are now now rocking with__  
__will. and Britney bitch_

The party is in full swing. It's a lot more relaxed then Josh's was. No one is pushing and shoving (well we're on the beach), girls aren't grinding on boys and not many are making-out which is good since this is like a first date. Think of how awkward it could be.

And the best thing is…no alcohol. So for once I can actually enjoy myself without chemicals helping me. And I do.

The DJ plays a lot of group dancing songs like 'Gangnam Style' and 'Teach Me How to Dougie', songs that get everybody dancing. I mean even the 'Cha-Cha Slide' was played. Imagine how awesome that was.

I've also gotten to know Liz a bit more and she's really sweet and could 100% be accepted into Gallagher. Born and raised in Alabama Liz is a genius and hopes to find the cure for well know diseases. She really is a southern sweetheart.

"Do you want to dance?" I smile nicely and take Brads outstretched hand as he guides me to the dance floor. We'd taken a break after all the mad dancing we did; I'd made some new friends and even recognised some girls from school. Two slow songs came on but wasn't it just ironic that me and Brad were both busy chatting but now was the perfect moment.

Brad places his hands on my waist and I rest mine on his shoulders. And then we're dancing. Being a dancer myself I can't help but notice that Brad hasn't made the usual mistakes when dancing. Once when the Blackthorne boys came we had a special Ballroom and Latin class and I had to work with the world's biggest jerk! His name was Matt and I knew he kept stepping on my feet on purpose and deliberately making the magazine slip from in between us. But Brad was actually a good dancer. I was having a good time, twirling and being dipped movie style and I knew that he was going to kiss me but the music stopped and everyone looked at the DJ.

And standing there helping stack the CD's back was none other than Zachary Goode. Every good moment this boy has to ruin!

"Excuse me; I have to talk to my friend." I walk off with a scowl on my face.

I think Brad realises that I know the guy who is officially named 'party crasher' so he offers to get me a drink while I walk over to Zach, grab his by the collar and drag him to a secluded corner by some bushes. A few girls glare at me while boys wolf whistle but I don't take any notice, I'm too busy thinking of ways to kill Zach.

"What the hell is your problem?" I shout.

"Oh nothing just saving you from something you wouldn't want," he answers looking far too smug for my liking. Thinking about it there really isn't an expression of Zach's I do like.

I sigh. "Look, Zach you're making zero sense so could you hurry it up."

"Fine. He's planning to hook up with you. You know a hook up, sex…" he says going into detail. I don't bother shut him up because I can't believe what he's saying. Especially when he mentions Macey and fact that Brad is actually the boy she hooked up with at Josh's party.

When he finally finishes he looks at me smirking like I'm supposed to say something. I shrug and take a seat on the cold sandy floor while he stares at me. What does Zach expect me to do, to say? I mean everyone knew how happy I was about this date; I don't know why they didn't tell me earlier.

Zach takes a seat next to me and tries to console me. "Look, Cammie I'm sorry alright. I mean don't shoot the messenger." he chuckles and then realises that A) it's not funny and B) I'm not in the mood.

"I don't get why Macey didn't tell me. I mean she's known for days, does our friendship mean nothing?"

"Cammie, it's been on her mind for days. She didn't want to ruin your happiness."

I say nothing. What can I possibly say? Oh thanks Macey, you let me go on a date with a boy who I might lose my V card to without telling me. Great freakin' friend!

Zach wipes a tear from my face and keeps his hand there until I look at him. His green eyes aren't full of excitement like usual, they're dull and sad.

"Come on Cinderella," Zach stands and offers me his hand. I take it hesitantly and smile when he doesn't fake letting me up and then fall like Grant sometimes does. Surprisingly, Zach picks me up bridal style and begins to walk. I _do_ tell him that I can walk and that I will walk but he refuses. Even when I kick and scream he still doesn't let me go.

"Come on!" he says. "I'm like your prince charming babe."

I laugh. "Yeah more like Buttons the best friend and that's what I want us to be…friends. I've never had a boy best friend."

Zach puts me down and holds up his pinkie. "Best friend's? Yeah I like that."

We pinkie swear and I actually let Zach pick me back up. And we talk, we socialise like actual friends. I held a grudge _way_ too long; so long I forgot why I couldn't be fascinated with his good-looks and emerald eyes. But now I can stare at Zach because we're friends and that's what friends do, right?

* * *

**~r.e.m.e.m.b.e.r.t.h.a.t.s.u.m.m.e.r~**

**thanks for being so patient, have a goode day!**


	10. What Went Down In Atlantis

**zammie alert!**

**Chapter Ten: What Went Down In Atlantis**

**Cammie**

We are bored.

We've been to the beach _twice. _The cinema _twice._ The amusement park _twice_ and we've worked at the café for a few days. We've done almost everything that you can do here, so we're bored.

We're all sitting in the living room. Bex is watching a crappy reality show, Macey is painting her nails, Grant is in the garden playing Basketball on his own while Zach and I play snap.

Ever since the party Zach and I have actually become quite close. He carried me all the way home and kept his pinkie promise for us to be friends. And I'm happy he did. For the rest of that week I didn't talk to Bex, Grant or Macey. I was too upset about Brad. I mean the boy could have forced me into doing stuff I didn't want to, if it wasn't for Zach… I don't even want to think about it.

I feel a little bad about that fact that I kind of had fun ignoring my best friend's and older brother. It meant I got to hang out with Zach more. Plus, they didn't even notice I was ignoring them until Zach brought it up. They spent the first few days apologising loads and waiting on me hand and foot. I liked that part. Until Bex ruined it by hog tying me to a chair and demanding to know what was up.

Needless to say, it ended in a lot of hugging, even some crying and cream for my ankles and wrists. Where on earth did she learn to do that?

"I'm bored!" shouts Macey, causing some birds to fly out the tree in the backyard. Grant dunks his basket in the hoop and then joins us in the living room closing the back door.

"What are we supposed to do about that?" he asks sitting down next to Bex.

"Duh! Un-bored me." she answers screwing the lid back on the nail varnish and standing up with her hands placed firmly on her hips. She looks a little like her dad. Standing with authority and purpose. And that purpose is to have fun, something we're not doing.

"Firstly, I don't think 'un-bored' is a word," comments Zach while Macey scowls. "And secondly, we've been to every single tourist attraction here. Even the freakin' zoo!"

Everyone agrees which makes Macey moan again. "Then let's go to my house." she says straight faced making us instantly quieten down.

Macey has a house in Virginia? No, actually the correct question is: what state does she _not_ own a house in?

"What's the difference between your house and Cammie's?" questions Bex.

"Nothing, I just want a change of scenery. No offence guys." she adds like an afterthought though there wasn't any offence taken. I know I don't come here often but that's only for days not weeks and I'm starting to go a little stir crazy.

"Alright then… Snap!" I slap my hand down on the matching card and smile victoriously at Zach. "As I was saying before I _beat_ Zach, let's go to Macey's."

* * *

**~r.e.m.e.m.b.e.r.t.h.a.t.s.u.m.m.e.r~**

* * *

Where Macey lives isn't a house. Nope, it's a mansion. It looks a little like a show room and I'm surprised that Macey is allowed to drink anything coloured in here with the speck-less white carpets and deep red walls.

We didn't exactly gape when we came inside; more wondered how someone could live in such a perfect house. Pictures took over almost all of the walls. They're either pictures of Macey, from infancy to now. Family photos with them all looking their best. Or pictures with her dad shaking hands with important people.

Who knew he'd been to the White House? I certainly didn't and Macey didn't bring it up. Modesty is one of the things Macey did best.

"Let's go to my room," we follow Macey to the back of the house and while we thought we would be going to her bedroom she actually takes us so what looks like a teenagers dream. Flat screen television, games consoles, make-up desks and even popcorn and candy floss makers.

"This is amazing!" squeals Bex who runs to the popcorn machine, turns it on and watches as the machine makes her favourite snack.

The boys don't even bother commenting they've already turned the TV and Play Station 3 and are playing a game. Did Grant know that Macey had a console or was he just being optimistic?

I guess I was the only one not making myself comfortable. I still felt bad about leaving my mom although she said she would enjoy some sister time with Aunt Abby. Macey relaxes on the sofa and pats a space for me. I dump my bags at the door along with the others and join her. We talk for a while, normal girl things. Pads verses tampons. One Direction verses the Beatles (Beatles for the win personally). And cute boys.

We'd named our top ten (not including Zach or Grant even though I _definitely_ know where I would place Zach) when I get a text from Liz.

_[7:45pm]: long time no c Cammie! I miss u, wat r u doing? wanna hang?_

The girls read my text along with me and then Macey gasps. "Oh my gosh, I have just had a brilliant idea! Cam, text back Liz and tell her to come here. The games have just begun."

* * *

**~r.e.m.e.m.b.e.r.t.h.a.t.s.u.m.m.e.r~**

* * *

Ten minutes later Liz and Jonas arrived along with sleepwear. We hugged, chatted for a bit before Macey gathered us around her telling us that the fun hadn't even started yet.

"Oh but come on!" moans Zach, Macey unplugged the television and PS3 just as they were winning. "I was totally beating that last scored! Oh and who is Jason?"

Macey smirks and continues although Bex and I share a passing glance. Who is Jason? "We're going to have a little old school sleepover fun!"

"Really Macey?" says Bex. "Truth or Dare is so elementary. You know, back when we actually told the truth. You may as well call it Lie or Dare."

"Shut-up, who said we were playing that anyway?" Macey answers impatiently. Bex does shut-up and pretends to slit her throat with her finger making me chuckle.

"What are we playing?" asks Jonas fixing his glasses and taking his girlfriend's hand.

"Let's see who still has their puppy fat." Macey smirks and walks out the door. We look at each other before quickly following her around the house and out the back.

Now I know what she means. Puppy fat. Skinny dipping.

The boys look pretty happy while Liz and I look at the pool like it's filled with toxic acid, not water. Bex winks at me before joining Macey who stands in front of us looking triumphant.

"Who is going first?"

"I'll do it!" shouts Grant stepping forward. "Which one of you lovely ladies is going to join me?" he asks Macey and Bex.

Macey shrugs. "Whatever, plus he's better than Goode over there." they both go into the house and then come back out with towels wrapped around them. The rules were simple, a little like seven minutes in heaven except not in a closet and no kissing (well, only if you didn't want to). Okay, seven minutes in Atlantis sounds like a good name.

* * *

**~r.e.m.e.m.b.e.r.t.h.a.t.s.u.m.m.e.r~**

* * *

Liz, Jonas and Bex have come out the pool. Liz looks very red faced, so does Jonas while Bex looks annoyed.

"Is someone mad because I got to get naked with a God?" teases Macey who is currently sitting on my brother's lap even though there are plenty of other seats available. A part of me is very annoyed that she is doing that because A) Its mean to Bex and B) I'm starting to wonder what happened in the pool. But the other part – the good part – is telling me that they're only friends. I mean Grant sees her and Bex like sisters and Macey has _waaay_ higher standards. No offence bro.

"Looks like it's time," says Zach looking into the pool. At first I don't have a clue about what he's on about and then I realise. We have to skinny dip together. Oh man.

I cover myself tightly with the towel and ignore the smirking and winking faces coming from my friends. On the bright side Macey is no longer on Grant's lap.

I turn around as Zach whips the towel from his waist and jumps into the pool. I wait until he resurfaces and then I tell him to look away. I slip the towel off and slip into the pool setting the seven minute timer on my way in.

"You in yet? Can I open my eyes?" he opens them anyway and we're plunged into silence. And maybe some awkwardness. I know I said Zach and I were friends but what if I was having secret feelings for said friend and I was now put into a situation where I could possibly see him naked.

"Brick," I blurt out and then I actually say the whole sentence. "Do you think Grant was offended by Macey when she told him his body shape was a brick?"

Zach thinks for a moment, manipulating the waves with his hands making them push me towards him. Lucky idiot, I have to crouch, hiding my chest while his whole 8 pack is on show.

"Probably not. Coach is always calling him that 'The Brick'. He really is impossible to tackle against." He pauses, watching me in the moon light. His green eyes really do shine. "What about you? What do you reckon you are?"

I look anywhere except at him. "I don't know. I know I'm not a brick despite what some people say."

He waves his hands again, pulling me closer. "Who said stuff? Who Cammie, because they're wrong. You're perfect."

I shake my head. Shake away the memories. "It doesn't matter, it's over now. Trust me."

I realise how close we are. Zach is only a few inches away from me and he's bent over so his forehead can reach mine. His hot breath mixes with mine leaving me breathless. His fingers delicately trace my hips and down my sides. He whispers words like 'perfect' and 'beautiful' and I want to believe him.

"Not too skinny, not too big. Perfect."

"Average," I say back.

"I love average."

His lips are soft, moist and warm my cold skin. First it's just a kiss but as he pulls away I pull him back by holding into his neck. I'm not even aware of the fact that I'm pressed up against him full height. I only care about him. The way he teases me with his tongue. His delicate hands tracing my back.

And how he steals time.

_Beep, _the timer goes but we just kiss longer. Harder. Hotter. _Beep!_ It goes again but louder, a warning that soon our friends will come out and see us making-out. There will be questions, shouting and possibly tears.

I break away and dump my torso back down in the water. "Quick before they wonder what's taking us so long." I swim back to the edge and hoist myself up, my back facing Zach. I actually don't care that he's probably looking at me.

I'm in love with my best friend's brother.

* * *

**~r.e.m.e.m.b.e.r.t.h.a.t.s.u.m.m.e.r~**

* * *

I look around and squint at the bright television screen playing the main menu for _The Hunger Games_. Liz and I are sharing one sofa while Macey and Bex share the other. The boys occupy the floor making it hard to tip-toe out the room. I accidently kick Jonas and thank God when he mumbles something and then turns away from me.

When we came back after being in the pool they surprisingly didn't ask many questions. Just normal stuff like, wasn't the water cold? Did you guys talk? Was it awkward? All we answered with was a shrug of our shoulders.

I can still feel his hands on my back. I shiver.

Finally I find my way to the kitchen and make myself and drink and sandwich. I sit on the counter like at home and hum softly to myself before dumping everything in the sink and hearing a noise behind me.

"Hello?" I whisper until the person comes out the shadows. "Zach."

"Are you going to make me a sandwich or not?" he asks chuckling which hopefully means he was joking. He walks around the island in the middle and stands in front of me. Putting himself between my thighs.

"How long?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Forever, so it seems. I thought that playing all those tricks and pranks would make you notice me but it made you hate me. I didn't mean to ruin your party. I just didn't want you going out with Jimmy…" that's enough explanation for me so I press my lips on his and he immediately responds by holding my waist and deepening the kiss. I sigh in ecstasy but our moment is short lived. The lights are turned on and everyone is standing at the doorway either with smirks or smiles on their faces.

"What exactly went down in Atlantis?"

* * *

**~r.e.m.e.m.b.e.r.t.h.a.t.s.u.m.m.e.r~**

**not a fan but whatevs, its for you guys :)**


	11. Cold Cheek Kisses

**thank-you for all the lovely reviews :)**

**Chapter Eleven: Cold Cheek Kisses**

**Cammie**

It's a little hard to tell whether everyone is happy or annoyed at what went down in Atlantis. Liz and Jonas look happy - probably because they're finally not the only couple - Bex looks a cross between happy and confused, Macey is just smirking. And Grant, his expression scares me the most.

He's smiling. Why is he smiling?

Macey grabs my arms, pushing Zach away with her hips and hugs me. She's squealing down my ear, obviously happy for me. "This is amazing! I'm so happy for you!"

Macey now gets pushed away by Bex but by her hands not hips. Macey crossing her arms and glares but I know she can't stay mad for long.

"I'm confused. I mean sure you guys are great together, seriously cute. But I thought you freakin' hated the guy." she says hands on hips with that weird expression on her face.

"I thought I did too but," I paused to look at Zach who was currently eating my sandwich and finishing off my drink. Typical boy but he's just so cute. "I realised that I only held on to my hatred because I didn't want to admit my feelings for my brother's best friend."

Everyone glances at Grant who is still smiling. "Okay, I guess I can't stay mad at you. I mean you got a really hot boyfriend!" now it's Bex's turn to hug me. She squeezes me tight and Zach chuckles gently at my red face. She lets me go and then glares at Zach warning him that if he ever hurts me then he's going to end up hog tied to a chair that is drifting across the Atlantic Ocean with a monkey. I don't know why she wants the monkey either.

"Don't worry," says Zach putting his arms around my body making me feel all warm and gushy inside. Who knew a boy could do this? "I would never hurt Cammie and I know that all guys say that but it's different."

"How is it different?" asks Jonas, him and Liz walking into the room and current conversation.

"It's different because I love her," he plants a kiss on my forehead and I snuggle down into his chest. Everything is very cute except for the wild laughing coming from Grant.

I un-wrap Zach's arms and run to where Grant is. He's curled on the floor laughing his stomach out. Is this his way of ruining the happy moment? I thought he would have shouted. I thought he and Zach would have fought in a dramatic way that ends in a 'chose me or him' sort of thing. I realise that maybe I've been watching too many movies.

"Look Grant I know you're pissed off," I try to say over his loud laughing. "But I'm serious when I say that I really feel for Zach. I mean we've gone over that fact that I'm not in love with him but I like him. I honestly do."

Grant stops and gets up. He looks at me for a long time and then laughs again. Okay, now I'm getting a little annoyed. I mean when he dated Tilly Saunders this girl who used to call me 'the ugly duckling' in elementary (sure she apologised loads but still) I was civil. I said 'hello' and 'goodbye' and 'how are you'; I was nice to Tilly, a girl who bullied me so why can't he be nice to me?

"Are you for real?" he walks past me and it turns out that he was laughing at Zach. I'm not happy about that either. "I mean the amount of times you've told me that you were in love with my sister and didn't tell her. Yet you just admitted in front of a group of people… it's pretty funny!"

He blows up again leaving Zach with a faint blush around his cheeks. I go to hug Zach but Grant grabs my arm. "Cammie, my baby sister. I'm sure you've realised that I'm not pissed off, I'm happy. You deserve a happy relationship; I mean you've been nice to all my flops," he chuckles and pulls me in. I wrap my arms around him and let him once again spin me around like usual.

As soon as he lets me down he walks over to Zach and he gets yet another threat and I can tell that this one is personal. They're fine though; soon they're wrestling on the floor and being idiots.

Remind me why I wanted a boyfriend again?

* * *

**~r.e.m.e.m.b.e.r.t.h.a.t.s.u.m.m.e.r~**

* * *

"Hey Zach, take me out?" I ask putting another spoon of cereal in my mouth. All the others opted for a fancy breakfast while Macey and I ate like normal people.

"Anywhere for you baby," he answer kissing me gently. We both ignore Macey's fake vomiting and go back to eating.

"Hold on a second," says Bex and we all stop mid-eating. "Cammie, did Zach actually ask you to be his girlfriend or are you just both assuming since you're snogging session?" she asks, eating her fancy food smugly probably already knowing the answer and since we're both being quiet and avoiding eye contact everyone has figured it out.

"No way, no way! You two are going to confess your love and then he," she points a manicured finger at Zach, "Is going to ask my best friend out." Macey demands.

We both stare at each other…well this isn't awkward at all.

Zach starts. "First of all what is snogging? Second, we've already done that part, remember yesterday? And thirdly, Cammie will you please be my girlfriend?"

And cue 'aww'-ing. My friends seriously have problems.

I fake think about it, stroking my fake beard. "Hmm…no," I say turning around trying to hide my huge smile on my face. Everyone else in the room is looking at me like I'm crazy.

I can't contain it any more…I burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh! You're faces were priceless!" I laugh at my friends and then walk up to Zach. We're close, just like last night. "And yes, I would be honoured."

He leans down and kisses me hard holding me by the waist to make sure I don't fall.

"Perfect," he smiles and then tells me that we're leaving in an hour. We walk out the kitchen with the wolf whistling from our friends behind us and I chuckle. They actually think we're going someone cute, bless their clueless minds.

* * *

**~r.e.m.e.m.b.e.r.t.h.a.t.s.u.m.m.e.r~**

* * *

I didn't exactly tell Zach where we were going and who to, all he knew was the address. I had fun in the car ride, although it smelled like month old gym socks it was nice because it was just us. We joked around, stopping for smoothies and even shared a few sneaky kisses at stop signs but when we got closer to our location I got quieter and quieter until I was silent.

"Cammie?" asks Zach waving his hand in front of my face. "Are you okay? You've been quiet for a long time, have I done something wrong?"

One thing I love about Zach, he always asks if anything is his fault. It never is.

"Let's go," I say, trying to put my seatbelt back on. I haven't even stepped one foot inside and I'm already chickening out. Great Cammie!

"Wait!" he stops my hand. "We just got here, come on." Zach gets out ignoring my pleads for him to stop. He stops in front of the door and makes a 'follow' gesture with his head. I look away from him, cross my arms over my chest and wait until he comes back to the car.

"Come on Cammie, what's wrong?" he pleads. I ignore him, and Zach takes hold of my hand and kisses it gently. "You can tell me."

I smile lightly and lean forward to kiss Zach's lips gently until we're interrupted by the slam of someone's hand on the car window. We both jump back in shock and look to see the laughing face of my Aunt Abby.

She steps away from the door and we get out. She catches her breath before speaking. "Oh Squirt! You should have seen your face!" she carries on laughing while Zach locks the car and puts his arm around my shoulder.

The front door opens and there stands Joe Soloman in full glory. He shields his eyes away from the sun (and Abby) and then spots us.

"Camster!" he shouts beckoning us towards him. "You don't look a day over sixteen!"

I clear my throat. "Uncle Joe, I am sixteen…almost." he shrugs it off and opens his arms for a hug.

He slaps his hand on Zach's back and goes to say something but he falters so I introduce him to my boyfriend.

* * *

**~r.e.m.e.m.b.e.r.t.h.a.t.s.u.m.m.e.r~**

* * *

Once inside we're given drinks and snacks while I introduce everyone too my family. Zach meets Townsend who gives him a tight smile, Joe who nods and last but not least Abby who smirks.

I leave them in the middle of a conversation saying I need the toilet when really I sneak up stairs and walk to the last bedroom across the hall.

I knock the door but open it anyway knowing the person inside won't be able to answer.

"Hi daddy," I whisper. I can tell that the nurses have come recently, there are fresh flowers on the bedside table, the sheets have been changed and there are new cards as well.

"So how are you?" I ask walking to the bed and slowly lowering myself down making sure I don't disturb him from his slumber. "I hear you've been getting better, that's good. No amazing, I'm happy. So school…" I went on about all the new ballet moves I've mastered, the back-flip I can finally do and the A+ I got on my history exam. I can just imagine his smiling face, the smile that reaches up to his eyes making the skin underneath crinkle. I can imagine his laughter when I tell him about when I fell doing a pirouette and when I fell face-first attempting my back-flip. I can imagine everything and I can't help but close my eyes and we've switched roles. I'm the sick child in bed while dad tells me funny stories. I laugh to myself and then quickly stand up when the door creaks open and I see Zach with his head down guiltily for interrupting.

"I'm sorry… I'll just leave," he goes to walk away but I call him back and introduce my dad to Zach. It stars off kind of awkward, me carrying the conversation but soon we're both talking to my dad like he can respond. I even sometimes mimic what he would say and that makes Zach laughs.

Before we know it the sun is setting and we enjoy watching it with the company of my dad. Sunsets are his favourite.

A faint knock sounds on the door. Joe comes in saying that my mom has called and wants us home. Zach gets up first kisses me softly and leaves.

"Good-bye daddy," I kiss his cold cheek and leave with a tear in my eye.

* * *

**~r.e.m.e.m.b.e.r.t.h.a.t.s.u.m.m.e.r~**

**this was an emotional chapter and i hope that i haven't offended anyone. i know for a fact that some cancer patients can have nurses come to their homes…right? or is that just in England because that is what happened to my cousin when her dad died. i just hope that everyone has enjoyed this chapter, well the light and fluffy first part. PM me if you want to talk **

**sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes**

**#funfact - i actually fell doing a pirouette but that was nothing because i've fallen through the floor before...has anything like that happened to any of you guys? **

**review maybe?**

**and bonfire lit up the shores**


	12. Pulling The Plug

**dedicated to guest named 'A' whom without this chapter wouldn't be up :)**

**thank-you for reminding me and i hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter Twelve: Pulling The Plug**

**Cammie**

When Zach got a phone call off my mum asking him to drop me home I didn't really take any notice. I mean I'd just seen my dad, my aunt and possible uncles and it's been like a day trip with my boyfriend. So as I wave Zach goodbye and stroll to the front steps I hardly notice the fact that A) There are two cars on the drive, B) My mom doesn't even look at me and C) Grant is here.

My brother greets me, smiling widely and asking me how my date was. I'm about to reveal that we didn't really go on a date but my mom beats me to it.

"She was with your dad, not on some fancy date" it's almost like she spits it. What's so wrong about being with my dad? I mean this is the same guy, who used to tuck me in at night, tell me crazy spy stories he'd heard from Abby, Joe and Townsend. The same man who gave me the mini satin ballet slipper and told me that I could do it before I walked into the dance studio and auditioned for my place in Gallagher in front of my mom.

"I personally don't see what's so wrong about it" I defend myself, crossing my arms over my chest facing my back towards my family.

Grant joins me standing, revealing to me that he had in fact seen dad too. I'm shocked and a little bit sad. Why didn't Grant tell me? Or is this me being selfish because there are a lot of things I haven't told Grant either.

"Sit down" mom says quietly and we do. I sit on the right and my brother on the left. She takes both out hands and kisses them. Okay, this really is starting to scare me. I make it sound like my mom's not nice but she is. Seriously, one of the best mom's ever but I just have this strange feeling that we're about to be told something bad. I think Grant feels it too. Let's call it sibling intuition.

"Mom what's wrong?" he asks and I ready myself for what she has to say.

"This is a big announcement and I need you two to be mature adults, okay? You can ask questions after but for now I just need you to hear me out. As you know, ever since your dad was diagnosed I decided that private care would be better. He would be looked after and cared for better. I went along with the chemotherapy because I thought it was the right decision. I was wrong"

As soon as she says that I gasp. What was she trying to say, that she didn't want dad to live longer? That she would prefer him die. I feel the tears form in the corners of my eyes and I fight to keep them in there while she continues.

"Keeping your dad alive was foolish. It gave you false hope. I tried to remind you that he still has cancer and will still die but you were just so happy. Six months have slowly quickly turned into two and I don't think I can do this anymore. I'm sorry. I can't keep paying for the private care and everyday your dad is alive it's painful. I have to talk to the hospital first but… I'm thinking of pulling the plug…"

The rest of the words fade away and the only thing I think about is the fact that my mom wants to kill my dad.

She wants to pull the plug.

She wants to end his life.

I never knew someone could be so heartless.

"What do you mean?" says Grant in a small voice which he used to use when I was little. I haven't heard it in a while… "The definition of 'pull the plug'"

Mom nods. "The hospitals have offered me this many times and I have declined. There is an injection that will…" she doesn't need to continue. We all know what she was going to say. An injection that will kill him.

The only noise that comes next is the cars on the road, honking loudly and blasting their rap music. They happen to stop near our house. Their noise punctures this family moment and I can't help but envy how carefree they look. It doesn't really matter because they've soon picked up five girls and are driving away.

Mom claps her hands. She takes her hair out of the ponytail and re-ties it. "Right, now I've got that out why don't we go out to dinner? Sound good? We need something to liven up this foul mood" mom stands up and opens the front door saying something about freshening up and making reservations.

I go to say something to Grant but instead I check my phone. Three text messages from Zach, two from Macey and one from Bex. I almost send them a joint text but I go against it remembering that they're all in the same house and it looks like something is up.

I respond to Zach first. _[3:28pm] hey, yeah I'm fine, well not fine but I'll be okay! Fam dinner, I'll call you later. Please don't worry, btw turning fone off! Speak l8r xxxxxxxxxx_

I feel as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulder when I text him back. It's almost like Zach can take all my problems away and when he responds back with a simple '_okay, I love you xxxxxxxxxx'_ I know that this is real.

Macey is next. _[3:30pm] believe Zach, nothing happened between us. We're perfect! I'll probs c u 2mo, fam dinner. Oh and don't bother ask Zach, he doesn't know either xoxo_

And finally Bex. _[3:32pm] me and Zach are perfect! Trust me and Mace! I'll speak soon I promise, c u 2mo, fam dinner x_

Just like answering Zach I feel better answering my friends too. I mean they all deserve an explanation but just not right now.

I follow Grant in the house and upstairs but turn off into my bedroom and get ready for out evening out.

* * *

**~r.e.m.e.m.b.e.r.t.h.a.t.s.u.m.m.e.r~**

* * *

I must admit, the fancy Italian restaurant our mom chose sort of sweetened my sour mood. We ordered a large pizza with each of our favourite toppings.

Jalapeños which burned our mouths off thanks to mom!

Thick strips of beef which were obviously Grant's choice.

Anchovies which I first discovered when I was eight and have loved _on pizza _ever since.

And lastly pineapples…dads favourite.

The conversation soon came along once we were given food. We spent the first half on our phones texting. I was texting my bestfriend's and boyfriend. Grant was probably texting Zach too and maybe some of their other friends like Preston and Nick. And mom? Well I once thought that there was something going on between her and Joe but then Townsend came in the picture and Joe retreated to Abby's side. Not that my mum minded.

"Remember" splutters Grant, choking on his Pepsi Max. "When we were little and you came home crying because someone said that your name was for boys?"

I think a little and then laugh at the memory. "Oh yeah!" I punch Grant's shoulder. "That was _not_ funny. I was seriously hurt but luckily he came up with a great nickname"

We all smile and I hold up my glass of JO2. "To Matthew Morgan who will be forever loved. Cheers!"

Everyone clinks their glasses against mine and we drink. We celebrate Matthew Morgan. Perfect husband, loving father and great friend.

* * *

**~r.e.m.e.m.b.e.r.t.h.a.t.s.u.m.m.e.r~**

* * *

"Yes I know. I know I love-okay, okay I get it. See you tomorrow" I finish off my phone conversation to Zach with a sigh. Grant takes his fingers out his ears and watches the end of the movie we were watching. I would feel bad except Grant chose to block out our conversation.

"Jeez, what could you two possibly talk about for two damn hours?" he says slightly annoyed at me.

"Oh nothing" I say dreamily before getting up. "Re-fill?" Grant nods and hands me the popcorn bucket and our cups. I smile sweetly before skipping out the room and down the stairs (once again, quite hard).

"Yes I know Marilyn" I stop and flatten myself against the wall. I shouldn't be listening to my mom's conversation but given the recent circumstances (about my dad and the money issues) I can't help it. "I know I owe you money but the café just isn't making the profit it used to. Yes its Matt's business…no I don't think he wants to sell it….I am aware that it could be our only hope. Matt said he'd hidden some café plans in his computer but I can't find them anywhere! Can I call you back tomorrow Marilyn…okay, thank-you"

Mom and I sigh simultaneously.

I try and work out what their conversation was about. Were we in debt? Was this all due to the private care mom had spent the last year on? Suddenly this became a much bigger thing.

I need to find those plans.

* * *

**~r.e.m.e.m.b.e.r.t.h.a.t.s.u.m.m.e.r~**

**review maybe? i've missed you all loads *hugs***

**and bonfires lit up the shores**


End file.
